


A Scientific Experiment

by evakuality



Series: Let's talk about it [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Even and Isak take a few moments to talk when Even returns after their separation.  Isak decides to approach at least one of their problems scientifically.





	A Scientific Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a comment on the previous fic in this series. That was: My kingdom for your take on the apartment reconciliation scene :) from E7. I'm not sure if this exactly fits the brief, as it happens after that reconciliation. But here it is anyway. I'm apparently doing this as a series of awkward conversations. Enjoy!

“So that happened,” Isak says.  

He’s flopped back on the bed, his limbs flung wherever they fall, his body’s defined lines emphasized by the way he’s lying and the sight does something to Even.  They’ve never been naked together like this before, and the fact that Isak is so unselfconscious makes Even’s head swim. He hopes he gets to see this sight forever; Isak breathless and sated, lying in a post-orgasm haze, completely unconscious of his own body and in no rush to cover himself.  Still. There’s one small thing intruding on the delight. Isak’s voice is breathless and shaky, but Even can’t tell if it’s from the release of his orgasm or from nerves. It’s never been easy to tell with Isak what it is he’s thinking, and it’s particularly difficult now after their recent separation.  Despite the sex, Even can feel the distance between them like a canyon. He sighs.

“It did, yeah,” he says.  Rolls so he can reach out to Isak, and runs his fingers along his jaw.  Isak’s face goes slack, blissful. It makes something ache inside Even in a painfully sweet way.  “Was it … okay?” Even adds, trying to navigate the shores of Isak’s mind as best he can -- and at the moment, that’s going to have to be by actually asking him.  This is new territory, and Even’s still trying to chart it.

Isak’s eyes narrow in suspicion, which is, frankly, more adorable than it has any right to be, and Even is hard pressed to resist anything he wants. Apparently,  _ this _ is going to be what post-sex life is like for them. Even is going to be putty in Isak’s hands and give him everything he wants.

“Of course it was fucking okay,” Isak says, his tone disbelieving.  “I just got an actual blow job from an actual god …”

“Actual god, huh?” Even laughs, charmed as always by the way Isak can so easily express his emotions, as if they just _ are _ and he fully accepts them.

“Shut up,” Isak says with an irritated growl.  “You’re just fishing for more compliments now.”  He looks fond though, and hopeful. As if he’s warily enjoying this moment, and the ease and banter between them.

That side of Isak, the hesitant hope he’s showing, recalls Even to himself and what he was really trying to ask.  “I mean, it’s nice to know I did a decent job …” he says, and Isak snorts.

“It was passable.”

“Passible!?!  You just called me a god!” Even’s trying to be chill about this, but every passing moment makes Isak a little more perfect, and he’s finding it hard to focus.  Finding it hard not to laugh his joy with every new utterance Isak makes.

Isak’s expression softens at the faux-affronted tone and he smiles.  “I did,” he says with a fond pat on Even’s shoulder. “And … you were.”  At Even’s raised brow, Isak smiles. “You were decent.  _ More _ than decent.”  He looks down for a moment, embarrassed maybe if the stain of red on his cheeks is any indicator.  “It was great.”

“Okay,” Even says, not even bothering to hide his relief.  It’s not like he’s been agonizing over this or anything; it was, if anything, a spur of the moment decision in the heat of the situation.  But he’s not going to lie and say he’s never thought about it, either. He’s wondered reasonably often what it would be like to do. Thought about what Isak might like, and if Even would be any good at it.  “It was my first one. Giving one, I mean.”

Isak’s about to open his mouth, presumably to make some comment on that, but Even holds up his hand to stall him.  He needs to get this off his chest before he loses his nerve or Isak distracts him completely. “But that’s not actually why I asked if it was okay.”  Even takes a deep breath, looks over at Isak to calm himself. “I kind of … we didn’t talk … before. So I guess I just need to be sure you’re okay with … with us … doing … you know, that.”  He hates that he’s so hesitant, that asking Isak if sex is something he’s okay with is so scary. He really should have said something  _ before _ they got to this point.

“Oh,” Isak says, his eyes wide with a new comprehension, and he grins suddenly.  “I … yeah.” He sucks in a breath, looks a little shy when he adds, “I’m happy with doing that with you … whenever you like.  Really. I wanted to; you got that, right?”

“Okay, whew,” Even says, pulling Isak in a little closer, wanting that closeness and reassurance of his body so warm next to Even’s.  He’s happier now; Isak seems sincere and it’s enough to know they’re on the same page with this. “I thought so, but you know … since we hadn’t before, and all, I really should have asked first.”

Isak laughs a little at that.  “I think the way I was undressing you might have been a hint.”

“You have a point,” Even says with a laugh of his own.  He’s feeling a lot less concerned with just a few sentences of conversation and thinks he really should say some of the other things that are weighing on his mind.

They lie like that for several minutes.  They’re still naked and there are sticky messes everywhere, but Even’s unwilling to disturb this fragile peace, even though he  _ knows _ it’s probably better that he does.  It’s delicate between them, and the acknowledgement of the lost couple of weeks is a heavy silence in the air.

Even knows he needs to say the words.  He should just screw up his courage and say it:   _ I’m bipolar, and you telling me you’re better off without mentally ill people … well it hurt me, and it scares me.  _  But he can’t do it.  There’s a weight and a meaning to those words, and a terrifying possibility that comes along with that admission.  The possibility that Isak means what he said before. That if Even risks it all, then he could lose it all. And now that he’s here, now that Isak is lying with him, his body pliant and warm and trusting, Even doesn’t have the strength to make that leap.

Unfortunately, Even knows he has to do  _ something; _ they can’t leave all the open wounds bleeding between them like this while they ignore them all in favor of sex and teasing, much as that would be his preferred option.  So he stirs a little, looks at Isak who also appears to be deep in concentration. Even takes a steadying breath, both to counter the effect of how beautiful that sight is, and to prepare himself for what he has to say.  To settle himself before he speaks of all the things that sit so wide in the spaces between them. Things like Sonja, and where they should take this from here. His preparation is interrupted by Isak, however.

“You know you said that was your first one?” Isak asks softly, and there’s fragility in his voice that makes Even’s heart ache and draws his attention away from his own thoughts.

“Mmm,” Even agrees, wrapping his arm around Isak’s shoulder and pulling him in as close as he can.

“It was … it was my first, too.”  His voice is barely a whisper and Even can hardly make it out.  “Getting one, I mean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

There’s a vulnerability there which makes Even’s heart ache even more.  It’s obviously something Isak’s a little ashamed of; his body language is all taut lines and anxious twitches as he makes the confession.  Even’s not sure what he can do to make it easier for him, so he just smiles.

“That’s chill.”

“Chill?” Isak says, and his voice is half amused laugh, half outrage.

“Yeah.” Even kisses his hair.  “That means I could be the literal worst at it and you’d still think I was a god.”

That startles a delighted laugh out of Isak, and his body releases some of its tension.  “You’re a fucking dork,” he says.

“What?  Where’s the lie?” Even demands with another laugh and a fond kiss just because he can.

Isak huffs out another small laugh, but then falls silent.  Even gives himself the moment to enjoy being here, trails his fingers through Isak’s hair.  The curls spring back around his fingers, making pleasantly random patterns as they fall. Isak hums his contentment, and wriggles even closer.  It’s so reminiscent of the first night Even spent here, only with a lot fewer clothes, that he feels the pull of nostalgia. It’s also very different; it may only have been a few small weeks, but they’re very different people now.  At least, Even knows  _ he’s  _ changed, and he’s sure everything that’s happened must have affected Isak too.  In fact, he saw it in his drawn face and listless body language the few times he’d seen him since that fateful day in the locker room.  This whole thing between them … it’s all still new and exciting, heady in a way Even hasn’t felt in a very long time, but there are also all those layers of history lying in the bed with them.

“Would you want that?” Isak asks abruptly, startling Even out of his thoughts and leaving him blinking in confusion.

“Huh?”

“A blow job,” Isak says bluntly, proving that his thoughts have been travelling on a very different track to Even’s.  He drops the worries that had been swarming, and lets Isak draw him onto this much more pleasant topic.

“Well,” Even says, adopting a fake-contemplative tone.  “I’m never going to say no to that. I fucking love them.”

Isak smirks at that, but now there are anxious lines forming between his brows.  “It wouldn’t be your first, though,” he says, and there’s a thin thread of anxiety running through his voice as well.  “So what if it’s terrible?”

“That wasn’t my first handjob, either, and it was pretty fucking awesome.”

“That’s different,” Isak says with a scowl.  “I do that to myself, so I know … stuff.”

He’s defiant.  Juts his chin up and stares at Even, who can see the fear that he won’t measure up sitting behind the challenging look.

“You know it’s not a competition, right?”

“I know,” Isak sighs, and there’s red staining his cheeks again as he drags his eyes away.  “But it still feels … I dunno. Like I have to live up to what you had before. Like if I don’t, you might … get bored.”

Even gets it; he knows what that’s like.  Remembers the way he fumbled with Sonja when she’d come into their relationship with more experience than he did.  But at the same time, this is  _ Isak. _  He’s so beautiful and his mere touch lights up Even’s body in a way he’s never had before, not even with Sonja.  Or in a different way, anyway.

“I don’t think it’ll be an issue,” he says, drawing Isak into another firm hug, and tries to kiss the worry off his lips.  “Just looking at you is enough to get me horny. Having your lips on my dick …” Even feels his body reacting as he says the words, let alone if it actually happened, and he grins.  “Well … you can feel what even the idea of it does to me.”

Even moves so he’s pressed against Isak and can show him exactly what he means.  Isak’s eyes widen as he feels just how hard Even is, then his face slips immediately into a calculating smirk.

“I guess,” he says, pressing back making Even’s head light as he feels the hard, hot length of Isak’s arousal.  “I guess maybe I need some practice. Maybe I should conduct a science experiment. You know … figure out what is the best way to do it.”

“My science nerd,” Even says, feeling fondness humming through him again as isak’s eyes go distant and misty as he thinks it through.  Even pretends to consider the idea, pretends to take his time before he says in a faux put-upon voice, “I guess if you  _ really _ need the practice and want to do this experiment, I can help.  Offer myself up as your practice test subject.”

“How selfless of you,” Isak says, a small grin crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“Anything to help advance your scientific experiments.  You just need to pay me in blow jobs; I’m a simple man.” 

The attempt at nonchalance is somewhat ruined by the gasps he makes at the end as Isak presses closer, making Even see stars as his sensitive dick reacts to the proximity of Isak’s.

“A true gentleman,” Isak says, laughing as he drags his body up Even’s to kiss him.  It’s all looking  _ very _ promising for a few moments before Isak sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Even asks, pouting.

“If I’m going to start this experiment, I need a clean slate.” Isak gives Even a small smile over his shoulder.  “And that means  _ you _ have to have a shower.”

Even’s dismay must show on his face because Isak stands and holds his hand out to him.

“Don’t worry,” he says with a wink.  “I need to be sure my test subject is properly cleaned ready for the experiments.  So I’ll join you. You know … just to make sure it’s done thoroughly.”

As Isak draws Even behind him out of the bedroom, he thinks it’s not so bad.  It’s nice to be with someone who will tease him like this, someone who will actively try to do things to make it easier with them.  Someone who isn’t scared to push himself and learn new things. The fragility of the earlier evening is gone, at least for now, and while Even knows he still has a lot that needs to be addressed, he’s happy to be here doing this with Isak right now.  It’s more than he’d ever hoped for before he got isak’s first text this evening. And this time … well, this time Even’s going to do all he can to ensure he doesn’t risk losing it all. 


End file.
